Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to an electronic device and a method, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device, a memory system having the same and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are typically classified as volatile memory devices or as non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device where the data stored in the volatile memory device is lost when power to the memory device is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which the data stored in the non-volatile memory device is retained or maintained when the power to the memory device is cut off. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. A flash memory is typically classified as a NOR type or a NAND type memory device.